Proving People WRONG
by TohruROX2221
Summary: I found a list called '100 Reasons Twilight is Better Than Harry Potter'. I'm proving these people wrong. Don't read if you like Twilight. Genre is crime because Twilight IS a crime.
1. 1 through 10

**Okay, I saw the STUPIDEST list ever: 100 Reasons Twilight is Better Than Harry Potter. These are my comments on the list.**

* * *

**Because the books and movie NEVER get old, and Harry gets old after the first time of reading/watching it. Plus Twilight has actually good looking people.**

Obviously you don't know your precious Edward Cullen was in Harry Potter. Plus, hello, have you seen half the actors? Dan Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Tom Felton? Three very attractive guys. And Emma Watson, Bonnie Wright, and Katie Leung are very pretty girls as well.

**2 words:LOVE STORY**

Yes, love stories are great...but apparently you don't take these things into account about HP: book two when Ginny is introduced...she obsesses over Harry (a _crush, _hense, love). Book four, the Yule Ball and the subplot with both Harry and Cedric liking Cho Chang. Book five, Harry and Cho _kiss._ Book six, half the book (I think, I haven't read it all yet, but I've seen the movie) is about romance. Book seven, everyone gets married and has a family, for God's sake! That's five books with romance, which beats _Twilight's_ four.

**The vampires dont need a twig to use there special powers (such as mind reading.) Plus everyone loves a love story. Of course Vampires are better than Wizards and obviously Edward is better than Harry.**

Obviously you think that Stephenie Meyer can actually _write_ something that's worth reading. I thought it was garbage. There were too many adjectives. And vampires vs. wizards...they're _totally _different. Don't even try to compare them!

**There's Alice!! Who wouldn't love to have Alice as a sister-in-law?!**

That's a crappy reason. Oh, yes, I'd just _love_ to have a sister-in-law who wants to drink my blood.

**Because it's one of the greatest love stories ever!! Harry Potter is good too, but Twilight has way more romance and more hot guys....EDWARD, JASPER, EMMETT, CARLISLE!! Need I say more! :D**

_Twilight_ has romance because that's the theme--forbidden romance is twice as sweet. However, the theme to _Harry Potter _is good overcomes evil (Harry trying to get rid of Voldemort). A lot of the supporting males in _Harry Potter_ are pretty attractive, and besides, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I'm just glad someone admitted that _Harry Potter_ is actually good.

**Twilight is so much better because it's real, at least it could be real. Harry Potter is just about some teenage kids who desperately need to grow up. Also there is no love in HP, Twilight is like the modern romeo & juliet, because if anyone has read romeo & juliet you would see how similar the mindless obsession is. That's why it's better to my pathetically weak brain! But wow! My spelling, grammar, and punctuation just improved dramatically, so maybe I'm now ready to appreciate some Harry Potter books!**

Alright, so magic can't be real, but a sparkling vampire can? Of course.... Also, _Twilight _features Bella, who is very rude, self-centered, and all she cares about is Edward and Jacob. Bella also needs to do some growing up in _New Moon_ because, let's face it, _IT'S A DAMN BREAKUP. YOU'LL LIVE._ And again, HP features romance in five of seven books, maybe not as a major plotline, but it's still there. _Never_ compare garbage like _Twilight_ to _Romeo & Juliet _(which should be capitalized, by the way), because R&J is classic, _Twilight_ is a craze that will blow over eventually.

**Twilight is sooo much better than Harry Potter, in Twilight there's werewolves, vampires, romance and action just like harry potter. And when you read the twilight series its a series you can put down, you know, cause it's boring. The HP books would keep you up, too exciting. That's why Twilight is waaay better than Harry Potter.**

Um, you _just_ admitted _Harry Potter _is exciting and _Twilight_ is boring. And I'd rather have a book I _can't_ put down than a book you _want_ to put down.

**I think the Twilight Series are way better than Harry Potter cause basically when you read the books you become addicted to them and you cant seem to find the strenght to put them down. When reading the series you understand fully the concept of the story and you even dream and think about these characters. I am a Bella and Edward fan, i so freaking love them. The love Edward professes for bella is so deep it seems ridiculous. Words fail to explain how i really feel about the Twilight Series. I dont think they are badly written either, i think they are written so anyone can read and understand without the use of your dictionary which would cut the excitement of reading if u cant understand what u read (Not everyone can pick up the meaning of a word as to the sentence or paragraph). I love all the Cullens Carlisle, Alice etc.I am such a fan of the Series that i've actually read all the books around 5 times already and watched the Movie around 10 times. I especially love Eclipse and Breaking Dawn; the romance is so ecstatic. I could never feel this way about Harry Potter books cause honestly they are boring. I like the Movies though but i dont really like the last movie when dumbledor died.  
EDWARD + BELLA TOGETHER=RENESMEE 4 ETERNITY**

When you read _Harry Potter_ you can't put it down either. Actually, I couldn't understand _anything_ in _Twilight,_ Stephenie Meyer doesn't do a good job of explaining things. I dream and think of the _Harry Potter _characters. The "love" Edward professes for Bella _is_ ridiculous. He doesn't love her, he wants to kill her. Words fail to explain how I feel about _Twilight_ as well, because I hate the series. Actually, half the time I couldn't understand half of what Stephenie Meyer was saying, and I have an I.Q. beyond my years. Actually, in _Breaking Dawn,_ the romance is driven by sex. Seriously. Bella asks (actually, she _begs_ Edward to make love to her so many times it's ridiculous) Edward to have sex so many times that she's not even human, she acts like a seductress (slut). _Harry Potter _is about 700 pages (later in the series) of excitement, while _Twilight_ is 500 pages of crap. The movies don't even do the books justice. Oh, and speaking of Renesmee, what a stupid name.

**you can lose sleep reading the twilight books all night, and not even care the next day. i never read Harry Potter so my opinion doesn't count, but i image you'd be cursing the wizards if they kept you up. plus, sex scenes in Twilight. who can really deny that? even though really there's only two.**

Your opinion shouldn't count. This was added to a list of "proof" that _Twilight_ was better than _Harry Potter,_ and unless you've read both, you can't say which of the two is better. And if _Harry Potter_ kept you up, you'd be cursing J. K., not the Golden Trio. Not all of us want sex scenes.

**Because its just common sence to like twilight!!! Haha. Romance means everything. Bella and Edward are like, MENT 4 each other, and everything is just... PERFENT!! In Harry potter, u would that that harry and hermione would like... fall in love or something.... and then u watch people die in freaky ways, and then there creepy things....GAHH!!! but yea. (:**

Common _sense_ has nothing to do with opinion. Romance doesn't mean _everything._ Bella and Edward...how different can two people be? It's spelled HeRmiONe (you can't spell Hermione without Ron) for a reason. Most people _do_ in freaky ways in reality, not by your baby breaking your bones. Reality has creepy things, too.

* * *

**That was numbers 1 through 10. I'll add more if you want.**


	2. 11 through 20

**Thanks for the reviews, I have nothing to do (my cell is dead, can't find the charger, and none of my friends can come over or hang out, etc.) so I've decided to add on. Read on for more lulz!**

* * *

**twilight is a tweenage phenomina and HP has had more readers... learn to spell.**

I _did_learn to spell...Avada Kedavra, Expecto Patronum, Legilimens, pick any one you like. And you just admitted that _Harry Potter_ is more popular. I read my first HP book at nine and I will honestly say I understood it all, while I still can't comprehend _Twilight_, and I'm thirteen. Also, _Twilight_is a tweenage phenomina...which means in a few years we'll tell someone about _Twilight_ and they'll say, "What's _Twilight_," while on the other hand, in about ten year's time I'll guarantee that if we mention _Harry Potter_ people will say, "Oh, yeah, I've heard of that," or something similar.

**I love HP and Twi, when it comes to romance, Twi has it all. Twilight is easier for people to understand because Bella is human, no magic powers, no super speed, no super strength, so on and so forth. The story is much closer to reality, for some, than magic powers. After all, who doesn't really want that amazing love?**

_Harry Potter's _not about love. That's an epic fail that I keep seeing. I cannot understand _Twilight_ because Stephenie Meyer isn't descriptive enough, uses _way_ too many synonyms, adverbs, and adjectives, and also, it's not selling nearly as good as _Harry Potter_ ever has. Also, Harry _is_ human, has _no _super speed, _no_ super strength, etc. Oh, and if it's 'closer to reality', explain this to me: magicians, like Houdini, are praised, but if someone claims to be a vampire, we lock them up.

**Twilight is most definitely more relateable-other than the vampires. being written from the perspective of a teenage girl allows more perspective than from a 3rd person story. since Bella is, seemingly, normal it's much easier to think, hey, I've had days like that before! (and for the chronically clumsy like me- hey! we're not the only ones!)**

This is maybe the best one I've read (but all were pretty bad), because it actually has a _reason_ instead of _opinion, _and the reason is actually almost one hundred percent true. Yes, you can relate to the _Twilight_ characters, but you can in HP, too: Harry's an orphan, Hermione doesn't really fit in, Ron has too many siblings and is poor, and so on. Actually, being written in the third person is better, because we get a better perspective, because it's not just focused on who's talking. Bella's _not_ normal, though: she's "in love" with a vampire! Oh, and who _doesn't_ have clumsy moments? That's the only way I relate to Bella, we're both the biggest klutz you'll ever meet, and yet, I _hate Twilight_ with a passion.

**Twilight is just soo addicting. i read the whole series in like a week, Harry potter on the other hand,is not. i cant even finish the books, im too dumb!**

Please, do us all a favor and work on your grammar (that reminds me, I seriously wanted to grab a red pen while reading _Twilight_ and fix all the errors). I read an entire HP book in one sitting (well, not really...I was called to eat and got up a couple of times to get something to drink and other reasons), so reading every _Twilight_ in one week...that's nothing. I couldn't finish _New Moon,_ one because it's awful and two because I couldn't understand it! I'm assuming you couldn't understand the magic terms?

**one word...werewolvz!!! in Harry Potter there iz only 1 book with werewolfz!! in twilight there is 3!! plus who cant love jacob!!! or seth!!! or sam!!! if u luv 1 werwolf, u hav 2 luv all!! and the same thing goes for vampirez if u love 1, u hav 2 luv them all!!**

Again, where's my red pen? Apparently you haven't read _Deathly Hallows_ if you think there's only one. I read _Twilight_and I will shamefully admit that if I had to choose, I'd be total Team Edward, not for a superficial reason like "Rpattz is cute" (although he is) ;). Oh, and I love Lupin, but I hate Jacob, so no, I _don't_ love all of the werewolves. And the same thing goes for wizards: I love all the wizards in _Harry Potter_. I cry when characters die, even if it's someone as unlikeable as Quirrel, while in _Twilight,_ if Bella died, I'd be cheering. Also, I think Edward is the best character in _Twilight_ (as he was the only one I didn't want to kill, but I did want to strangle him a couple times), but I hate Jasper. So no, I don't love "all vampires".

**Vampires and Werewolves are fantasy that is real. Mind reading and being able to see the future are abilities that really help you in the long run. You really have to seperate yourself from fact to fiction. Oh, and learn to spell separate.**

"fantasy. fan-ta-sy. 1. an unrealistic or impractical idea. 2. a type of fiction featuring imaginary worlds and magical or supernatural events." That is what my dictionary says for 'fantasy'. I don't know what dictionary _you_ have. So are you telling me magic wouldn't ever help you? Oh, yes, I'd just _love_ to read the perverted minds of people at my school. I'd love to see what I'm having for dinner when my parents start baking it and can clearly see what it is. We all _know Harry Potter_ is fiction. We can go out in public without talking about how we're "Team Dudley is Nice", while most _Twilight _fans always have to say, "And I'm Team Jacob, by the way". We keep our fiction away from our lives (well, not all of us, but most of us can talk about HP and people will know what we're talking about, while _Twilight_ fans will say that they're team so and so and most people won't have a clue as to what you're talking about). Also, _you_ spelled separate wrong, genius.

**Okay well, first of all! Harry Potter was boring ,seriously i tried reading it and i couldn't understand anything it was so boring and confusing. Cause I'm so dumb it actually hurts!!!!. Then i watched the movie and i didn't feel the need to read the second book! Then i watched twilight, i cried at the end because it was such a happy ending, i was like okay i have to read the book! I read it, I was like omg this is so good!!!!! So i was done with twilight, and went to new moon! I read that and Edward left i was so sad!!!!! Twilight has more twist and turns! All Harry Potter has is enemies to kill him and kill that! THERE IS NOTHING! like no romance either! Twilight there is like chemistrie! I just say twilight is better! I rest my case. p.s and wow i am the only one who says JACOB!!!!for fav character!**

Good God, these _Twilight_ers need spell check (well then again, they're idolizing Stephenie Meyer, whose books made me feel smarter than the grown woman who wrote them, and I'm an eighth grader). Its a wonder you could read _Twilight,_ if you're as dumb as you claim you are. Well of _course_ you didn't feel the need, the movies don't even do the books justice. When _I _finished HP, I went to the second book way too fast and couldn't put it down, and here's another thing: HP...seven books. _Twilight_...four. I'd rather have seven. :) Obviously if you think _Harry Potter_ doesn't have twist_s_ and turns then you and I must not have read the same thing. Harry Potter has people who like him for who he is, not because his blood "smells nice". And again, _HARRY POTTER ISN'T _ABOUT_ ROMANCE._

**Twilight goes more in depth with the emotions. You can feel Bella's pain when Edward leaves her. You can feel her confusion between Edward and Jacon. You can fell her love for Renesmee. You feel like your Bella telling this amazing story. Great Job Stephanie Meyer!**

_Twilight_goes more in depth because it's from the first person. I couldn't feel Bella's pain. I felt happy. I couldn't feel her confusion. I could so tell that if Stephenie Meyer wanted a seductress as a main character, she got it. Seriously, you're "in love" with two boys at the same time? God, no. I didn't feel her love for Renesmee. I was too busy looking up the baby and thinking, _If this child has a handsome father, then why is she so...ugly?_ I didn't feel like Bella. I felt stupid for reading the series and actually giving them a chance. I'm not a _Twilight_ fan and even I know the author is _Stephenie_, not _Stephanie._

**Because it's a love story, who doesn't like love?**

You'd be surprised. Also, if that love story is _Twilight,_ then no, I don't like love.

**because Bella's a normal teenager while herry is "the chossen one" and most of us have been or will be teenagers, how many of us have magical powers we use to save the world?therefor bella is easier to relate too.**

I seriously need my red pen. Harry is the chosen one...he can't help that. Harry is a teenager too. How many of us have a vampire boyfriend? You can relate to Harry, he's picked on, he has no parents, he just wants to be a normal kid, while the only thing I felt with Bella is the amount of clumsiness she possesses. Also, I find it odd that you only capitalized "Bella's".


	3. 21 through 30

**Holy shit! These Twihards are really driving me off the wall...!**

* * *

**Because it has alice and who wouldnt want a best freind like that?plus she can see hte future. which is way beter then learn how to wave a magical twig in my opinoin.**

Again, I ask (sarcastically) who _wouldn't_want a best friend that just wants to drink my blood? Seeing the future sometimes will be helpful, but did you forget about divination and arithmancy in _Harry Potter_? Those are both ways to see the future...sure it takes time to see it, but you still can. The "magical twig" is very useful; you can use it for more things than your precious vampires can do.

**Because unlike Harry no one thoughts are actually that deep and intellectual. Infact i bet if any of us published our thoughts in a book none of them would be great eenglish lit. Infact Bellas thoughts are more realistic.**

Okay, so thinking, "Ohmigawd! Edward is so hot! Mike is so not!" is more realistic than worrying about your and your friends' health and safety? Oh, yes, of _course_ it is. Also, you hardly ever get to read Harry's thoughts, while the entire book of _Twilight_ is Bella's thoughts. Bella's thoughts are the deep and intellectual, not Harry's. Well, the whole 'would _have _great _English _lit_'_would really apply to you Twihards. If I was an editor/publisher I don't even think I'd give your book a chance, I'm such a stickler for proper grammar.

**Plus Bella repeating the same words make her thoughts seem more real, how many of us use big diffrent words in our thoughts all the time? and if i sat there and listed scenery in my head i dont think i could fight evil could you?i didn't think so.**

So how does Bella accomplish it, exactly? She always goes too much into detail that it bores the audience, even you Twihards. Repeating the same words to me makes it seem like Bella doesn't know any other words to use. I actually use _different,_ not _diffrent,_ words in my thoughts, and have an IQ beyond my years. I'd also like to point out that owning a thesaurus doesn't make you a better author; it just makes you seem like your writing is a waste of time.

**Because twilight has more emotion, and you can actually feel bellas pain and love.**

Epic fail. _Twilight_ has "more emotion" because it's in the first person. I can't feel Bella's pain and love because Bella's "pain and love" is superficial.

**Because face it baseball is much more popular then quiditch, because peoplecan actually play baseball.**

That's your reason? _Baseball?_

**The Cullens have a amazing bond, they would die fro eachother. plus there super strong, extremly fast, rich, good looking, and smart. Plus they dress much better.**

The Weasleys also have an (not a) amazing bond, and, too, would die for each other. They're strong as a family, rich in love, attractive (even Percy if he does something about his hair), and most of them are smart (with the exception of the twins, though I think they could be if they tried). And dressing? A majority of the_ Harry Potter _series takes place during school, when the students are wearing their uniforms. You don't have a choice but wear them.

**Because the plot ROFL there is no plot is straight forward and flows easily from beiging to end. Plus even though twilight is 'badly written' you feel like your actually Bella when you read it.**

I feel like I'm actually going to puke after reading all of these. I love the person that added "ROFL there is no plot" (kudos to whoever did that!). It doesn't flow, it struggles along. Poor (I use the term loosely) Stephenie Meyer was really struggling to make the book good when she wrote it. You just admitted _Twilight_ is badly written...thank you!

**Because even though Hermione seems like a great character and all, Bella is more real. How many of us can actually defend ourselves against rapists? Bella is easier to relate to because she really couldnt like most people, that doesnt make her 'helpless' or 'submissive'.**

I've read all four _Twilight_ books and don't once remember a 'rapist'. How is Bella more real? She's "in love" with a vampire that she only knew for about a month; Hermione realized she was in love with Ron after six years. I have no idea what that last sentence is supposed to mean.

**Because Edward is charming and caring, even though he needs to learn a better way to take care of Bella. But he never loved anyone before her so how was he supposed to know what to do?**

Newsflash: typically a person only loves one person in their entire life, so obviously Edward didn't love anyone before Bella (I don't even think he loved Bella to be honest). You're right when he says he needs to learn a better way; if he truly _did _love Bella, he wouldn't be trying to kill her. I'll admit I think Robert Pattinson (Edward) is an attractive person, but I don't think that Edward is caring in the least bit.

**The wolf pack also have a strong bond. In wolf form they can all communicate with each other through their thoughts.**

Hmmm, your reason is that these "werewolves" are strongly bonded? I don't think so, if they can't even support the others' decisions (remember when that one character—I can't remember who, but I think it was Sam or Seth?—tried to attack Jacob because he told Bella about the werewolves?). I wouldn't want _anyone_, even my best friend, to hear my every thought. Also, they're not really wolves. They're shape shifters.

* * *

**I used to laugh reading these people's comments but now I think I'm getting sick to my stomach.**


End file.
